Painted red
by GalaxyTrash
Summary: Lady Rey has waited so painfully long for this day. The day when here lightsaber would tear through jedi flesh. She wonders how her victory will go today, will the battle be quick? Or will it make her muscles scream? She cant tell which she prefers. All she knows is that Luke skywalker will die before his apprentice completes training. BEN SOLO! COME GET YOUR LANKY BENREY HERE
1. Burned

Howdy hey fellow reylo lovers, This is a darkside! Rey and ben solo au. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ben has been having a busy day. He and master Luke had made a trip to Jakku today, for what reason he didn't know but Luke seemed so at ease, he didn't think to question it.

Something hung in the air today, something ... _odd_. Yes, something was going to happen . He could see it in Master's glittering eyes, acceptance, wary anticipation . But for what? He could do nothing but wonder, Luke would surely brush off his intuitions as nothing important.

The marketplace was littered with tattered tents, all selling shady wares with promises of " _good times_ " or " _great deals_ ". He knitted his eyebrows together and continued walking along beside the old Jedi, nearly tripping when something grabs his ankle. _oomph_ Ben looks down to find a Kyuzo grasping at his robes.

"Credits- _please_ ," It rasps.

Something is nearly dead in this creature's eyes. Ben reaches into an ingot purse at his side and runs his fingers over the metal bars before pressing them into the aliens hand.

It's so thankful, it offers its life to him, an extreme measure given that kyuzo's were known for pride. Ben shakes it off with a smile.

"There's no need for that now" He rumbles, leaving the alien with a dumbfounded gratefulness spread across its face as they walk off.

Suddenly master Luke freezes. There it is , once again in the Jedi's eyes, there is a show of acceptance.

* * *

 ** _The time has come._**

Lady Rey marches through the sands of her homeworld with _thinly_ veiled disgust, eyes darting through the tents. Searching. She knows he is here, the Jedi. She knows what she has to do, she is ready to do it.

The market where she once begged as plutt had near starved her was the same; _Decrepit_ people in _dilapidated_ tents, some selling opiates, some selling children's clothes. It made her sick, made her so glad she left this hell-hole of a planet a long time ago. Snoke had taken care of her, made sure she never had to scavenge again. For that, she was eternally in debt to him. Because surely she would have died by the age she is now should she have rejected his offer.

Back then, Rey was considered a _rat_ , kicked upon and used by the male species on this planet; used by unkar plutt as a worthless scavenger in turn for daily meals that never quite filled her stomach.

Now she was revered, _powerful_ even. All treated her with respect.

A flash of gray hair crosses her vision. She had found him, overwhelming excitement churned in her stomach, the supreme leader is going to be pleased.

"I've waited so, very long for this day, Skywalker. Haven't you?" Rey announces, placing a hand on the colorless robes belonging to the Jedi before her.

The weight of her lightsaber hung heavy across her hip, practically begging to be ignited, yearning to meet the old man's

soft flesh with its bite.

He turns slowly. He knows his time has come.

"The girl I've heard so much about," Luke says, a warm smile on his features.

"Indeed" She nods , brushing her finger over the ignition of her saber.

"You know what has to be done" She adds, not wanting to prolong this any further. Her skin was itching to be done with this duty.

"I know that I am fated to die today , but do not think I will go down without a fight," He says, reaching down with his flesh and bone hand to grasp his saber.

" _Ben_ " He barks at the dark-haired man standing next to him. " _You will leave with the troopers_ "

The Jedi trick suffices on what appears to be his apprentice . Interest brews in her thoughts as she gazes at the man. Yes, Rey _will_ have the troopers collect him. She flutters fingers and her stark white entourage apprehends him, he does not put up a fight as his frame is dragged back to the _finalizer_. He will be interesting if turned dark. Luke huffs and her thoughts are dragged back into the moment.

* * *

 _Finally_ , the time has come.

The red beam of energy scores through the air as her lightsaber springs to life , it is like a living, breathing thing that bends to her will. A deadly animal ready to tear through its master's enemies.

"SKYWALKER," She yells. The red light reflecting in her irises, making them dance. He, in turn, ignites his own saber and angles it away from his chest. They dance for a while, both staring intensely into the others eyes. This is the moment she has been trained for, finally her, finally in her grasp. It seems so unreal.

The first blow is landed by him.

She screeches as the blue energy sears through her clothing and brands her skin. This spurs her even further into a blood lust rage, she is mercilessly driving forward. Striking and parrying at every good opportunity only to be countered by the hum of sabers colliding and the smell of burning ozone filling her nose.

She dodges a blow by skittering off of a tent, knocking it and the pottery it sold crashing to the ground. Some of the shrapnel is flung out, landing with a thud against the man's body.

'He's so old' she thinks, for now, Luke is clutching his stomach, face contorted in pain.

" YOU WON'T LAST MUCH LONGER, OLD MAN. " She snarls, advancing towards him. Rey deflects a feeble blow aimed at her throat. She strikes at him , slicing his metal limb from where it fused with flesh. He exclaims then slashes his saber forward, lancing her side with a heavy blow that causes her to fall on her back.

She is so close. Victory is just _inches_ from her grasp. She shifts her fingers and coaxes a twirl from the shaft, relishing in the delicious sound it gives. Standing up, she finds the Jedi on his knees, back facing her.

For a moment she is unsure. This seems so _wrong_ . Silencing an old man hardly seems worthy of praise. ** _No_** , he is trying to use a mind trick on her. This infuriates her , makes her livid. Nobody takes advantage of her anymore! She calculates, cold and deadly. Then, she lunges.

The scent of burnt flesh fills her nose and for the first time, it isn't unpleasant or sad. It's fulfilling.

She can feel the darkside enveloping her in its cold embrace, guiding her as she rips the blade out of his heart from his back. It's done.

The last Jedi collapses face first in front of her. Out of respect she turns him over and closes his eyes.

"In another life, this might've not had to happen," She said gravely, anger and fury from the battle ebbing away as she looks over the somber situation.

* * *

In his mind, he knows Master luke is gone. The force weeps with him for the lost Jedi.

He is in a cell. Ben's arms and ankles are restrained by metal shackles that tugged tightly against his flesh. He lays there for awhile, wondering if his mother had felt Luke passing. This would tear her apart.

"There is no death in the force," A feminine voice says. He is caught by surprise as the door slides open. It's her, the girl from the market. The one who killed his uncle.

He steels himself, willing his emotions not to explode. Ben keeps his gaze heavy in the girl's hazel eyes. Perhaps, this is Luke keeping his temper in check. Even after death uncle knows that he is near past the limit.

"Quiet type" She notes, closing the distance between the two. Her eyes are critical, speculative...amused? Yes, she lets out a chuckle and lifts his chin up, a ripple of energy jolts through the both of them, causing her to jump back. Her eyes widen then form near slits, a small, perhaps rare smile is gracing her lips.

What is this?! Emotions that are not his own bid home in Ben's mind: Interest, knowing, Amusement. She senses his train of thought and gives him another, small, smile. He knows the words she speaks before they fall out of her lips

"Don't be afraid, I feel it too," she says, voice small.

" You're a monster" He spits, refusing to believe they now shared a sacred thing such as this.

She ignores this and presses into his mind.

"Your training isn't finished? Did I off the old man before you could complete it?"

He tries to look down, pained by her throwing Lukes death in his face so casually but her hold on his chin is firm. The bo- no the man's scent was simple but near _intoxicating_. Smelling of bread and rich dark earth.

" I could teach you," Rey says, catching him by surprise. She peers into his thoughts , hoping to catch a reaction. This kinship thing was as new to her as it was to him.

 _Disgusted_. The emotion flooded his mind so strongly she nearly felt offended. Nearly. But no, she decides to press on.

"you could learn so much - she pauses, reveling in how soft his hair looked she found she would like to touch it- I could teach you things the old fool would've never thought to."

"Never" He spits, anger flaring.

Her face is calm, almost happy as she says.

"We'll see" Then she pushes him into sleep.

* * *

An: Please review/comment if you want me to continue this :D im not sure because this was a spur of the moment writing.


	2. Cooled

An: short short short chapter, I hadn't anticipated all the encouragement and have been busy with "to a new dream" Forgive me, please. Also Review!

* * *

Ben awakes shortly after. His throat is parched and the short breaths he manages to takes scratch and drag along like sandpaper. The room he is in is cold, plated with metal walls and sparsely decorated. Well, at least they moved him out of that interrogation chair. There is something else that he cant place, a heavy looming cloud that seems to press down on his chest. Clearing his mind, he imagines the entirety of the room. There is no other life in here except for hi own, he finds.

Then he is taken with a vision

So much corruption. _"A Jedi prophesized to bring balance to the force."_

Bens' hands were not his own, instead, they were cloaked in heavy black gloves. He sees his mother, sees his uncle. He is his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. _Darth Vader_

 _When I left you I was but the learner, now I am the master._

The scales have snapped.

* * *

She paces through the corridor, waiting to be called by the supreme leader. Lady Rey doesn't know what to expect; Praise? No, it seemed unlikely. It might as well be another bellicose exchange on her unfinished training. He will probably ask if she had felt the disturbance in the force when luke had died, make some obscure statements and prolong the completion of her training even further.

Her pacing is stopped as she finds a hand placed on her shoulder, Hux. He is looking at her, his face composite of equal parts concern and irritation.

"You've been unfocused this evening, Lady Rey."

She furrows her brow at this, though her motions are concealed by the opaque wine red veil , she was fairly sure he could sense her confusion. The general was the only person aboard the finalizer that she could consider a confidant. He regularly pursued her attention, showing her improvements on the 'troopers or suggesting courses of action.

"What do you mean , General?"

"Ever since that _Boy_ –" He said the word with thinly veiled disgust"– has been brought on board you have been distracted," He said.

"Hux, I will not have you question my state of mind, check your manner," She said with a baleful gesture of the hand.

"Just make sure–" He caught her hand in his only to have it jerked away, he continued in a slightly friable tone. "–that he doesn't _get in our way_ "

She didn't get the chance to respond, only lifted her veil and looked at him caustically as she was called into the chamber.

Upon entering the room, she removes the circlet that holds the fabric in place, reverting to the kneeling position that was required upon audience with the supreme leader.

"Supreme Leader," Rey announces her presence in the room by calling out his title. The disfigured form looks upon her and blinks, acknowledging.

"You've killed the Jedi" he states, a pendulous quality vibrating in his tone. He seems neither pleased nor disappointed

"Yes, Supreme leader," Rey confirms, trying to judge his demeanor but finding him blank-slated.

"I am..Proud. You have served me well." He says, any signs of emotion were caught on the scars that marred his face.

"It has been my honor, Supreme Leader." hmmm, praise. Maybe she could predict him from time to time. Or, perhaps not.

"It is not my time to called that anymore" He declares, his eyes dragging across her face.

What could he be insinuating?Kriff, it was all riddles with him.

"What do you mean?"

"You have slain the last Jedi, his blood no longer flows, as will mine come to a stop shortly." He elaborates, a weariness lodging itself into his voice.

" With all due respect, Supreme leader, you are not making any sense." But no, he was making perfect sense. She just wanted to clarify.

"Did you think I was immortal, Rey? My time has come, have you grown weak as to now I am unable to die in peace"

Certainly not. The power lust was already fogging her gaze.

"No, supreme leader. I was merely taken aback" She says, _waiting._

He changes the subject.

"Your training is near done, I just need one thing from you and it will be complete."

Yes

"Anything, supreme leader"

His voice gains a gravely quality. "Turn off the holo from which you see me now, let me die."

At this Rey resumes kneeling position, then rises upward and walks to the altar, looking up at the massive projection that was eyeing her with finality in her eyes. A cruel grin spreads across her face and he returns it.

"Yes _, Master snoke._ "

Then he is gone. The heavy, smokey presence that made home in the chamber is gone. But Rey is still there.

She is Supreme Leader, she needs knights. Rey has an idea on who will be her first knight of Ren

* * *

Cold sweat runs in rivulets down the nape of his neck. There has been a further disturbance in the disturbing howsoever is the utter _emptiness_ he felt. The light is not touching him. He can feel the dark, pleading and begging, can feel the scales balancing themselves out. His breath comes out in short puffs.

All his life, he had been told that he was walking the edge of a blade. Many a hushed whisper behind his back noted how much he resembled a young Anakin skywalker. How his temperament brought forth resemblance as well.

Sitting there he remembers all the times he broke the Jedi code. The girls, the drinks, _the anger._ He thinks of the woman that murdered his uncle.

* * *

Finn is through with the resistance. Through with their stupid ways, their ignorant biases. Its going to happen today, he's going to join the first order.

He's been assigned to move a pilot from his cell, it's going to happen today.

Marching to the cell module he spots the man in a dark pilot getup. Poe dameron, said to be the most decorated pilot they had.

He closes the distance between them and pushes him into an empty corridor.

"I'm going to get you out of here, can you fly an x-wing?" He rushes, color filling his dark cheeks, this is the first he's ever thought of rebellion.

The pilot regards him as if he were a talking roach.

"what?"

Kriffing hell, this was going to take a while.

"I'm going to get you out of here can you fly an x-wing?!" He ushers him into a utility closet, noting that their conversation might get louder than expected.

"I can fly _anything_ , " He says, indignantly.

* * *

An : Hux is a jealous whore.

Review with critique! I always love hearing from you guys, it helps me so much.


End file.
